Caballero Dragón de la esperanza DxD
by IzayoiMinatoHyodou
Summary: La vida te puede traerte malos momentos,pero también puede traerte buenos momentos los cuales deseas siempre repetirlos,amor,amistad y igualdad,son esa los sentimientos más puros que alguien puede poseer. issei Hyoodu paso su vida aislado por una razón que el no entendía y sabía,hasta que un día una extraña mujer que el parece conocer trato de llevárselo a la Fuerza,¿,que pasara?
1. Life0

**_Disclaimer:Derechos reservados a los respectivos creadores de High School DxD (Ichie Ishibumi y Mizama Zero)_**

**LIFE 0:Preguntas y Posibles Respuestas**

—¿Me puedes decir que paso?—

Era la voz de un elegante pelirrojo de ojos celeste zafiro,el cual miraba con gran preocupación y dolor marcado en su rostro a una cama de hospital. El cual estaba una mujer mayor de 23 años junto a su otro lado estaba otra cama con un hombre,castaño igualmente que la mujer pero su apariencia era de 28 años, ambos estaban en un estado deplorable sus cuerpos estaban mal heridos,marcas de golpes y caídas. La sangre manchaba las vendas de estos mismos que usaron los enfermeros para curarlos.

—S-Sirchefz-sama…f-fue ella,no podimos estar más tiempo escondidos por más tiempos..—

La voz débil y suave de la mujer dio a dar en la duda de el pelirrojo.

—No diga nada señorita Hyodou.—

Decía de forma suave y amable el pelirrojo llamado Sirchefz,el cual tomo con delicadeza la mano de la mujer mal herida y golpeada. La apariencia elegante de el oji celeste zafiro daba una presencia madura y respetuosa,el cual también te daba la sensación a cualquiera que merece respeto.

—Eh,..R-Rizevim,.nos encontró…—

La nueva voz provenían de el castaño,pero dio el mismo resultado de la mujer,ambos no podían mover su cabeza por lo débil que estaban.

—S-señor Hyodou,…¿esta diciendo que esa mujer los encontró?.—

Los nervios y preocupación llenaban la mente de el elegante joven,para solo tratar de tragar por los nervios acumulados,dando un resultado de sentir algo de calma y paciencia.

—E-Eh..s-si,Intento llevarse..a-a..I-Issei-chan,pero con lo que pude..h-hacer..pudimos escapar….—

Termino de decir para dar una gran pero débil sonrisa al techo de la habitación que estaban recuperándose,el pelirrojo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso,el fue capaz de darle frente a la "Hermana del Lucifer Original" ya que el era el actual Lucifer. Su poder era enorme pero no se sabía a que punto podría serlo.

—El pequeñín está a salvo,mi amada Grayfia esta cuidándolo juntos más personas en otra habitación .—

Dijo aliviando una de las dudas que tenían los mayores castaños,la cual la madre agradeció por la ayuda que el pelirrojo estaba ofreciendo a la familia Hyodou. La escena cambia para mostrar otra habitación la cual en una cama se ve a un pequeño castaño de 11 años de edad con un pelo algo largo para su hombros,por otro lado estaba siendo vigilado por una mirada de una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado, de esta un largo suspiro salió de sus labios teñido de rojo por ver que el pequeño no despertaba ya hace más de un día. Esto provocó que los demás que estaban junto a ella vigilando al pequeño se pusieran nerviosos y algo impacientes por la situación,ya que el pequeño de físico era un tanto frágil con una piel tan pálida como la nieve resaltando sus labios rosados,la mujer solo podía estar impaciente esperar de que se depsterara el castaño.

—(¿Por qué?,¿Por qué quieres llevártelo a toda costa?.)—

Pensaba la mujer,la cual era de nombre Grayfia Lucifuge estaba sería ante ese pensamiento parecía que la mujer llamada Rizevim quería llevarse al pequeño a toda costa, sólo ella y unos pocos más sabían el "Secreto" de la familia Hyodou ocultaban,y el por que llevaba tanta responsabilidad el castaño menor en sus hombros.

—'hm..mm'..—

La mujer fue sacada de sus ppensamiento por los suaves gemidos de el castañito. Esta misma se acercó mirando el brazo izquierdo vendado de este mismo,los ojos de la mujer empezaron a brillar ante escuchar y notar que los gemidos provenían de el pequeño lo cual calmada se acercó a este mismo pero sentía la ansiedad dentro de ella ya que ella veía como un hijo al pequeño.

—¿Issei-sama?...—

Dijo para ver como el mencionado empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos los cuales eran heterocromaticos,su ojo derecho mostraba un ojo de color verde esmeralda heredado por la madre mientras que el izquierdo era morada de parte de su padre. La mujer ocultado la felicidad con una cara inexpresiva abraso al pequeño colocando su pequeña cabeza en su proporcionado escote.

—M-Madrina Grayfia-ojoude "¡Ghj!"—

Decía con un sonrojo el niño y adolorido por el estado físico que estaba, pero la mujer miro con cariño al niño el cual la miro también sin poder bajar aquel notorio sonrojo.

—Me alegro que a despertado, Issei-sama—

Al decir aquello los ojos de diferente color de el menor pudieron notar a un grupo de dos jóvenes de 13 y 14 años los cuales uno era un peli-plateado de ojos castaño y al lado de este estaba un castaño de físico atlético y musculoso con una aura a ser un artemarcialista,el menor se sorprendió al verlos lo cual con vos nerviosa y sorpresa hablo.

—V-Vali-onisan,Sairaorg-sama—

Al decir eso,vio como Vali de un tanto brusca marca sus nudillos en la cabeza de el castañito desordenado más los pelos de el menor.

—'¡Itei!'—

Grito adolorido el pequeño siendo víctima de ese brusco movimiento de parte de el peli-plata el cual lo miraba un tanto molesto y soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Nos preocupaste idiota.—

Decía cortante mientras lo miraba aún molesto pero con amabilidad en sus ojos, divertido soltó unas risas eran transmitida por el castaño mayor de el grupo,con un zape de manera cómica golpea la nuca de el Vali.

—Lo bueno es que estas ya mejor.—

Dijo para calmar las aguas de los dos jóvenes,los cuales suspiran al unísono mientras eran visto por Grayfia la cual reía divertida por como estaba Vali tratando de calmar el dolor proporcionado por el zape en su nuca.

**《Tiempo Después》**

Ya pasado tiempo estaban en una mansión la

familia Hyodou junto al actuar Lucifer con su esposa en la sala de star de la mansión,estos estaban hablando de lo ocurrido con la hermana de el Lucifer original. Varias veces discutieron por que tenían que tomar una decisión.

–¿están seguros?...—

Pregunto el castaño mayor mirando a Sirchefz el cual estaba abrazando al pequeño de la familia Hyodou en su regazo, el castañito estaba dormido con su cabeza en el pecho de el pelirrojo dormía de manera placentera y calmada.

—Si,es hora de que el pequeño sepa la razón de por qué ella estaba obsesionada con el.—

Respondió el Maou mientras la pareja de castaños se pusieron rígidas ante escuchar eso, solo ellos y los grandes líderes de las [Facciones] y [Mitologías] sabían la verdad pero no sabían en como el pequeño tratara de digerir tal verdad. Este mismo empezó a despertar de el placentero letargo que estaba gozando, con una mano se masajea un ojo dando una esencia de ternura el cual el pelirrojo sonrió,ocultando el echo que su esposa estaba celosa por no poder cargar al pequeño,esto causo una risa en el Maou por la ternura que daba.

—Issei-chan—

Decía de manera suave y amable el pelirrojo ante ver que el pequeño despertó.

—'¿Mm?',Padrino Sirchefz-otousan ¿Qué pasa?..—

Decía ya más despierto el menor soltando un bostezo por algo de el sueño que le quedaba.

—¿Te gusta los [Dragones]?—

—¡Si!,¡me encanta!, hasta quisiera ser uno.—

Decía mientras su aura de inocencia y ternura aumentaba, causando que los mayores se sonrojaran por eso ya que le parecían muy tierno el como el niño actuaba.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tienes "uno" dentro?.–

Dijo el Maou mirando al pequeño.

—¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!—

**FIN LIFE 0.**


	2. LIFE1

**LIFE 1:Convenciendo al Hikkimori y el Guardaespalda**

Los días y meses han pasado,la familia Hyodou vivían en armonía después de lo sucedido con el ataque de la hermana del lucifer,el pequeño ya había crecido durante estos años,pero esa piel pálida seguía vigente en el,su labios rosados resaltaban por esta misma. Este mismo estaba con unos guantes blancos,una camisa roja,debajo de esta estaba con una polera de color negro,pantalones negros con unos zapatos negros con tonalidades roja,mientras estaba en el jardín trasero de la mansión que el actual Lucifer(Sirchefz) le regaló a la familia Hyodou,después que la Maou Leviatán avía pagado los gastos de el hospital,el cual era de la familia Sitri

—[Aibo,¿podemos hablar?]—

Dijo una profunda vos cavernosa, lo cual Era exuberante, esta misma había asustado al pequeño castaño,ya que a pesar de los años su estatura no se había echo más alto,media un metro coma cincuenta.

—¡¿Ah?!,ah…eres tu Draig-Sam—

Era lo único que pudo decir ante la vos imponente, la cual había salido de uno de sus manos ,más exactos en su izquierda, ya que una pequeña luz verde Jade salía de esta.

–[¿Por qué negaste la proposición de la señor Sirchefz?,¡pudo haber sido una gran idea!]—

Exclamo y pregunto con curiosidad, el castaño solo pudo agachar la mirada ante esa pregunta, sus ojos eterochromanos empezaban levemente a temblar por lo en que su mente estaba inculcado.

—L-La la gente,..d-da miedo…—

—[Esa mauo Leviatán tenía razón,eres un Hikkimori]—

Dijo Draig ante la respuesta de el pequeño castaño, el cual solo se quedo callado por lo que este mismo había dicho en respuesta a ante su exclamación. La voz se quedo callado al sentir las emociones de su portador, al estar en su cuerpo de el pequeño, sabía a ante mano que el pequeño estaba sintiéndose triste, llegando a un pequeño estado deprimente.

—N-no lo niego, pero prefiero jugar mis videojuegos..antes que la gente me lastime.. —

—[Aibo…, ellos no volverán, sabes que ese cuarteto de idiotas no volverán, ¿lo sabes?..]—

Trato de aliviar el estado delicado de el castaño, el cual asiente en respuesta de su "amigo", por así decirlo. Pero en su mente apareció un recuerdo, el cual en bosque se le ve a el mirando a una mujer la cual estaba en el lago, esta misma estaba desnuda, piel clara pero con un largo sedoso cabello plateado, en ese momento el pequeño era un niño.

—¡Isei-Kun!,¡¿Dónde esta Isei-Kun?!—

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido ante esa voz masculina gritar, el cual parece conocerlo, ya que se fue caminando ante esos gritos, los cuales estaban en la entrada trasera de la mansión, la cual estaba un joven rubio con un tipo de uniforme escolar, más precisamente de una academia. El joven rubio al ver como de unas flores salió detrás de ellos el castaño, al verlo se le acercó con algo de nerviosismo en su paladar, cuando se le acercó se agacha a la altura de el castaño issei, el cual nervioso lo miraba como si fuera un niño pequeño estando a punto de ser regañado por su padre .

—al no verte en tu cuarto,me preocupe,"No eres de salir mucho"—

El castaño al oírlo solo agacho la mirada, el rubio al notar eso solo pudo sonreír, haciendo resaltar su lunar en su mejilla, pero con unos ojos de color gris.

—L-Lo siento…., Kiba-ni—

–No te disculpes Isei-Kun soy tu "guardas espaldas", es normal estas cosas—

Respondió el mayor, para luego con su mano acarcio el suave pelo de el pequeñín, el cual solo pido sonreír con un sonrojo notorio por su pálidas mejilas, dando una sensación de ternura al mayor. Los dos fueron interrumpidos por la vos de una mujer que gritaba en la entrada.

—¡Pequeño!,¡papá y mamá llegaron!—

El pequeño al oír esa vos femenina sonrió con felicidad, para que corriera donde había prevenido esa voz, seguido de el rubio de ojos grises, este mismo lo seguía estando atrás de ellos.

—(El pequeño isei-Kun a veces es enérgico, pero es alguien demasiado timido y asocial,es alguien…"especial" pero al ser el [Sekyriuutei, tiene una "Gran carga" que llevar.)—

Eran los pensamientos de el rubio, al llegar donde estaba esa voz, era nadie más que la señora Hyodou, la cual al ver al pequeño lo carga con cuidado y ara después darle un fuerte abrazo de cariño, el cual solo una madre puede dar.

—Gracias por cuidar a Issei-chan,Kiba-Kun—

Era el señor Hyodou, agradeciendo al joven rubio, este mismo negocio diciendo que era su trabajo, además que miraba al pequeño como un pequeño hermanito, el cual debía cuidar y proteger.

—Disculpe señor Hyodou, ¿pero por qué el joven isei-Kun no va a la academia?, lo digo por que nunca lo vi a ir a una escuela, que yo sepa.—

—¡L-La gente da miedo!—

Debes de el mayor fue el menor de los Hyodou ante la duda de el mayor rubio, esto hizo reír a los tres mayores enfrente de él, eso causó que este pequeño hiciera un puchero , dando otra ves esa esencia de ternura y inocencia.

**~《3 Minutos Después》~**

Ya pasado tres minutos, la familia Hyodou y el joven rubio estaban en la sala de la hermosa mansión, estos cuatro estaban tomando te mientras hablaban de las cosas, pero otra ves el rubio pensó ante la antigua duda. Recordó cuando el [Maou Lucifer, le había promovido la idea que el pequeño fuera a la academia de la ciudad,ya que apenas este año de había vuelto Mixta, está era la famosa "Academia Kuoh", pero conociendo al joven se negó, causando que la misma [Maou Leviatán] le llamara Hikkomori. Eso fue una broma en la mente de la [Maou, pero cuando vieron que el pequeño se había deprimido las cosas se pusieron algo delicadas, este mismo estaba tomando su té mientras dibujaba en un block de hojas de dibujo, junto a un lápiz de grafito en su mano izquierda, esto causo una sonrisa en la mujer Hyodou.

—¿te gustaron los colores nuevos?, Leviatán-sama los trajo.—

Dicho eso, el pequeño levanto la mirada de el block para mirarla.

—¡Hai!,¡Son perfectos para mi!,ya que están hechos de óleo,eso me ayuda mucho por los detalles.—

Dijo con extreña en los ojos por la emoción como respuesta de la mujer.

—Ya veo pequeño,me alegro mucho saber eso.—

Decía la mujer mayor ante el pequeño,esto a causado que los dos hombres de mayor edad los miracen curiosos, ya que conocían a la mujer en como es que le gustaba hacer feliz al pequeño.

—Disculpe, Pero Isei-Kun no quiere ir a la academia.—

Dijo el rubio de el grupo, el señor Hyodou solo pudo sonreír con nervisimo, ya que al ver como la mujer miró de manera algo seria al pequeño.

—Es eso,¿Verdad?, issei-chan.—

El trío de masculinos se había estremecido antes la dulce voz de la mujer, pero más Issei, ya que esa voz fue dirigida directamente a el. Este mismo solo podía quedarse callado, su piel se había puesta tan pálida como la leche misma o la nieve.

—B-Bueno….,y-yo…—

Solo pudo decir el pequeño antes la aura de enojo que exprendía su propia madre. La mujer al ver que solo pudo decir eso levantó una ceja.

—Talvez podemos hacer algo.—

Decía el hombre mayor en rescate de su hijo.

—Papa….—

Decía mientras miraba a su progenitor, el cual llamó a la madre que emprendía aún esa aura.

—Oh, es verdad,yo con vali y Sairaorg-San podemos ser compañeros de Issei-kun—

Apoyo el rubio antes el mayor de los Hyodou, la mujer al oír eso dejo de exprender esa aura azulada y borro esa dulce voz.

—………..—

El menor solo se había quedado callado al escuchar la discusión de los tres mayores.

—¡Me parece genial!,¡Entonces eso haremos!.—

—(¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi?...)—

Pensaba el menor al ver que si decía algo se habría ganado una reprimenda de su madre.

—([Ja,ja,ja. Esto pasa por no aceptar la Idea de Sirchefz aibo,pero te deseo suerte.])—

Le decía el ser en su mente, issei solo pudo gruñir ante la burla de el dragón celestial,pero también agradeció el apoyo de este mismo.

—Bien,le mandaré una carta a Sirchefz-sama.—

Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de el sofá

que antes estaba sentado,pero con un suspiro acarcia el pelo del pequeño para luego ir a hacer lo que dijo.

—no se como esto acabará….—

Lo que el pequeño no sabía era que grandes aventuras se llevaran a cabo en su vida "escolar",junto a una nueva vida para superar sus medios y obstáculos.


	3. Life 2

《Life 2;Primer dia de escuelas y problema de socializar》

—¿Puedes quedarte quieto hijo?.—

Decía una mujer castaña mientras estaba arrodillada frente a un pequeño niño,este estaba siendo algo intimidado por ver que la mujer frente a el que era su madre era por así decirlo;detallista,tal es el caso que no dejaba que su hijo no pudiera estar cómodo con un uniforme que tenía puesto.

De un fuerte jalón de mano en dirección así arriba cerro el cierre de el saco de el uniforme.

—'¡agh!',¡mami eso duele!—

Refundio el pequeño castaño,mientras que adolorido bajo un poco el cierre de el saco hasta bajo de su cuello,mostrando esa polera negra que llevaba junto a la camisa de rallas negras que llevaba de uniforme,además que tenía puesto aún sus guantes considerando sus zapatos negros.

—¡Quiero que estés presentable!,¡¿por qué no querés que tu mamá te ayude?!,¿ya no amas a tu oka-San?.—

Tales palabras lastimaron el corazón de el menor,el cual miró como su madre había bajado la mirada cosa que sintiéndose culpable abrazo con fuerza a la mujer frente a el...la mujer sorprendida y con una sonrisa de alegría marcada en su labios rosados pintados de morado por un labial corespondio el cálido abrazo dado por el tierno chico.

—¡SI TE QUIERO! Y mucho...s-solo…me pones incomodo al ver que parece que debes de una escuela..iré a una fiesta elegante….—

Susurraba el chico con un deje de timidez y vergüenza el cual obligo a ocultar su pequeño rostro en el hombro de la fémina.

—S-solo…,déjame ser yo mismo.. ,¿si?..—

Volvió a decir mientras suavemente se separaba de el confortante abrazo que el mismo dio a su querida madre.

—si hijo,lo se,pero me preocupas más con los chicos de hoy en día.—

—lo se mami..,pero aún así no todos son así,mira a Kiba-nisan,el es alguien amable y gentil aún que Vali-nisan y Sairarog-sama sean algo bruscos solo son buena gente.—

La mujer al mirar al pequeño después de escuchar esas palabras solo pudo tomar sus mejilas,algo que llamó la atención de su hijo el cual empezó a mover quejarse ya que su propia madre estaba apretando las suaves mejillas de su carita.

—'¡Itei!,¡Itei!',¡mana duele duele duele!.—

—'ju,ju,ju',eres tan lindo Issei-chan.—

La divertida escena fue interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación,algo que asustó a tanto la madre como su hijo. La mayor solo se relajó y con tomar un poco de aire,pronuncio las siguientes palabras con un tono de liderazgo.

—Pase.—

'¡Priam!'

—Con su permiso Lady Hyodou.—

Dijo una mujer con un traje de sirvienta entrando con calma,mientras con ambas manos agarra parte de su vestido para hacer un saludo formal en el cual miraba con ambos ojos cerrados el suelo.

—Ya los preparativos están listos,el joven Kiba junto a Vali-sama los esperan.—

El pequeño al verla puedo sonreír ,pero también se alegro al oírla mientras este camina a paso ligero toma un bolso el cual era más bien un maletín para solo con algo de nervios tira de el vestido de la sirvienta,esta al sentir los suaves tirones miro al quien lo hizo. La mirada color morado de la mujer miraba los ojos eterochromanos de el menor con una tonalidad de cariño en ellos.

—oww pequeño issei-sama,¿me extraño?.—

—¡Si!,la extrañe muchísimo Mukura-San—

Ambos se dieron un abrazo mientras eran visto por la mayor Hyoodu, la cual sonrió algo incomoda por la escena,pero en parte se sentía celosa por ver que estaban mimando a su hijo debes de ser ella la que tendría que ser quien lo mime. Con un juego de manos aleja a ambos menor y sirvienta de aquel tierno abrazo.

—se te hace tarde hijo,deberías apresurarte—

Regaño mientras el niño avergonzado asiente con la cabeza,lo cual a paso lento y ligero pero con un sonrojo atómico salió de la habitación.

—Lady Hyodou..—

La mayor se dio vuelta para solo ver a la sirvienta la cual estaba de brazos cerrados su ojos la miraban con algo de molestia por interrumpir aquel cálido abrazo,al ver que estaba molesta se incomodó un poco pero se mantuvo firme para solo asentir con la cabeza a la sirvienta.

—Se lo sobreprotectora que eres con el pequeño,pero no es razón suficiente para ser celosa.—

—Lo siento Grihal-Sam. Pero no dejaré que una cualquiera le quite su pureza.—

—¡¿me estas llamando asalto Cuna?!—

Grito ofendida,la matriarca se puso nerviosa por el grito,pero en parte tenía razón,esa chica ya estaba interesado por el niño el cual era su hijo,lo cual sabrá que tenía que estar protegiendo al pequeño de la sirvienta.

—No exactamente…,solo digo,lo que quiero de-.—

—¡¿Decir que?!,¡Habla!.—

Y así desde esta mañana se escuchaban la discusión de las dos mujeres mayores

~~

Se podía ver una limusina de color negro siendo conducido por un mayordomo,dentro de esta limusina estaba el pequeño castaño sentado mirando por una de las ventanas pla ciudad de kuoh,este estaba acompañada por cierto rubio de lunar el cual leía un libro a su lado en frente de estos estaba Vali y Sairaorg como siempre estos estaban peleando por cualquier tontería.Un gran suspiro salió de el castaño cosa que el que leía el libro lo mirase y negara con la cabeza.

—Tranquilo Issei-kun,nada malo saldrá hoy.—

Dijo en un en vano intento de tranquilizarlo,algo que este lo mirase y sonríe con un poco de vergüenza para después asentir con un leve tinte rosa en su mejilas.

—S-si,tienes razón Kiba-ni,debería dejar de pensar tanto…—

El mencionado sonrió complacido,el duo de peli-plata y castaño pararon al ver a estos dos hablando,Sairarog estaba algo confuso el no entendía la incomodidad que tendría Issei en cambio Vali menos,ya que ninguno fueron a una escuela hasta ahora para ambos es como empezar de nuevo otro año de estudios y cortesía de unos buenos profesores gritones y gruñones.

—'¡Hmp!' El rubio tiene razón no hay razones para que te acobardes.—

Replico Vali cerrando los ojos con frialdad,pero al sentir un sollozo de alguien hizo que abriera los ojos para solo ver que issei había bajado la cabeza.

—'Sob' G-Gomenazai..—

—………—

Vali solo se quedo callado al ver esa escena,se sintió culpable pero no lo demostró. Al lado de el Sairaorg le salió una vena en su frente por lo que acababa de ver,con fuerza agarra de la camisa al peli-plata y le una de esos buenos Sapes que el solo sabe dar,dejando con un chichón a la víctima de este gran Sape este solo lo mira con ojos rojos por la ira y con una sonrisa marcaba se lanza a el y otraves empiezan una pelea cómica que solo ellos pueden dar.

—…..Ellos nunca cambian.—

Susurro Kiba mientras los miraba con su libro cerrado y dejado en su cintura,en cambio issei solo asiente limpiendoze torpemente unas pequeñas lagrimas tipo anime. La ventana de que conectaba el chófer empezó a bajarse y este mismo los mira pero tubo una gota de sudor por ver como peleaban cierto duo.

—Issei-sama,ya estamos llegando,le pido por favor que se mantenga preparado y no olvidazen nada.—

—¡h-Hay! Arigato Sakamoto-San.—

El mencionado solo sonrió por el agradecimiento de su amo con esa misma sonrisa subió el vidrio que tenía la ventana que conectaba con los asientos traseros. El dúo por un momento dejó de pelear al oír el anuncio y cada uno tomó su bolso al igual que el rubio junto al castaño shota.

Ya en frente de la academia kuoh muchos alumnos y alumnas se percataron que una limusina negra con un icono muy famoso para ellos se acercaban,la familia Hyodou era famoso por sus pinturas al igual que sus diseños de ropa en vestidos o trajes junto a las ropas casuales también.

Cuando se paró enfrente de la academia muchos quisieron acercarse por la curiosidad pero se detuvieron al ver el conductor salió de el asiento de piloto para solo dar la vuelta y con un suspiro de paciencia toma el picaporte de la puerta de el asiento y lo abre.

Cuando se abrió en un segundo un peli-plata salió primero al estar al lado de la puerta,las chicas lo miraron con sonrojos y los chicos con confusión pensando que era un famoso o algo así,después salió el castaño mayor causando la impresión otraves en los demás por su musculatura formidable y musculosa,varios de los clubs de karate y deportes lo miraron con asombro junto a admiración por ver ese cuerpo formido,las chicas aumentaron su sonrojos por imaginar esos músculos siendo tocados por sus manos.

Después salió alguien que todos conocían era el rubio Kiba las chicas sin duda al igual que los hombres abrieron grandes los ojos otraves siendo la mirada de odio de parte de los hombres cosa que todos los días tiene que ver el rubio príncipe de la academia.

—Toma mi mano issei-Kun.—

La gente fue llamada su atención al oír al rubio el cual le daba la mano a alguien que estaba al parecer dentro de la limusina,murmuró se empezaron a oír y expandir por los estudiantes que miraban al grupo que salió de la limusina ,estos se detuvieron al ver una pequeña mano casi parecida a la de un adolescente con un guante tocar la mano de el rubio muchos miraban con expectación en poder ver a quien era. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que salía de la limusina con timidez un pequeño chico castaño de un metro cincuenta idos de altura ojos color eterocromina de dos colores diferentes un pelo castaño largo atado en una coleta de caballo piel pálida muy pálida al igual que sus acompañantes este llevaba el uniforme escolar,solo con esa polera negra debajo y la camisa era roja debes de Blanca.

—……—

La gente quedó en silencio muchos miraban al castaño,pensaron que era mujer por su rostro,otros chicos se sonrojaran también al igual que las chicas ya que estas últimas miraron al pequeño con ojos nada Santos,algo que Vali noto y frunció el ceño el al igual que la madre de el castaño no dejará que una cualquiera tome la pureza de su "Hermanito" en cambio Sairarog estaba casi igual solo que este sonreía algo nerviosos junto a Kiba.

—E-Es linda..a simple vista..—

Dijo issei llamando la atención de su compañeros,estos asintieron Vali tenía puesto el uniforme solo que no tenía el saco abrochado lo cual dejaba ver su camisa Blanca solo que esta estaba con dos botones abierta el la parte de arriba mostrando algo de su cuello y su pecho no mucho pero solo debajo de su cuello ,Sairaorg solo tenía su cuerpo marcado ya que su uniforme se acomodaba a su músculos este mismo tenía el saco desabrochado también. Kiba tenía el uniforme bien acomodado y bien si ningún defecto dando su aura de elegancia de un príncipe.

—Si,admito que si.—

Dijo Vali sin darle mucha importancia,dando ese toque de chico malo asiendo que muchas de las chicas chillan de emoción.

–Tenemos que ir a la Dirección,lo cual siganme chicos y no se separen.—

Agregó Kiba empezando a caminar aún tomando de la mano de el castaño menor,el cual se escondía atrás de este mismo al ver que todo el mundo los miraban,pero al voltearse se despidió con la mano de el chófer el cual sonrió también respondiendo el adiós de la misma forma. Ya estando dentro de la academia todos los miraban algo que empezaba a incomodar al grupo menos Kiba que se acostumbró.Mientras caminaba Issei se soltó de la mano de el rubio para solo asomarse por una ventana y ver a lo lejos un dojo de Kendo,algo que le emocionó ya que el le gustaba el arte de la espada cosa que siempre Kiba le enseñaba cuando podían.

—Isei-Kun,no te vallas a así no es común de ti.—

Dijo Sairaorg con una sonrisa de lado al ver la emoción de el castaño,este solo se avergonzó y asintió callado con la cabeza. Volvieron a tomar rumbo su camino,pasando de lado las miradas de las personas Kiba se detuvo algo que el grupo llamó su atención y ver lo que este miraba,frente a el estaba una mujer pelirjo conocida en todo el inframundo acompañada de dos chica una peli-negra y otra albina de altura baja. El rubio sonrió e hizo una reverencia y Sairarog solo sonrió al verla,en cambio Vali solo la miraba indiferente en parte de el castañito este las miraba con nervios y curiosidad.

—Bochou,estoy llevado a estos jóvenes a la dirección.—

—Oni-sama me contó todo,se quienes son ellos cada uno.—

Respondió con una suave sonrisa la pelirroja,pero se puso algo incómoda al ver que el castaño mayor era alguien que conocía.

—S-Sairarog,¿que haces aquí?.—

El nombraron solo sonrió con algo de diversión al verla actuar de esa manera,era obvio que le gustaba molestarla pero no era esa su intención al entrar a la academia.

—Me propusieron venir a esta Academia y acepté,más al saber que este trío también vendrían.—

Dijo mientras se le acercaba señalando al rubio junto a los demás,estos solo sonrieron con incomodidad exectuando Vali. La pelirroja solo los voltio a ver pero su mirada se posó en el más pequeño,grande abrieron su ojos al verlo,"¿quien era?", pensó ella mientras posaba su mirada en este el curso se incomodó y con un sonrojo se oculta detrás de Vali.

—Bueno..,los acompañamos no tenemos problemas,¿verdad Akeno?.—

Dijo mientras miraba a la mencionada la cual era la peli-negra,esta solo sonríe con una habitual sonrisa de One-sama.

—'Ara,ara',pues claro Bochou.—

Respondió mientras también disimuladamente miraba al pequeño,sus ojos expresaban algo de sorpresa junto a una nostalgia que la invadía en su ser.

—'Hmp'—

La albina solo asintió en afirmacion,cosa que todos emprendieron camino a la dirección,en el camino estos hablaban entre sí,menos Issei este estaba solo mirando el suelo junto a unos auriculares de casco que le regaló Sairaorg en su pasado cumpleaño,las chicas lo miraban al y al ver lo retraído que era más notaron que el tiene autoestima baja decidieron no incomodar,pero Rias al ver que este la miraba por un momento le guiño el ojo el cual sonrojo al chico y bajo de nuevo su mirada.

—(Es muy tímido)—

Pensaron todas en sincronía,la pequeña albina se puso a su lado sin que este lo notara cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta que parecía ser la de el director esta tomo su camisa.,este mismo se paró y la miro asustado junto a confuso,cuando estaba por decir algo fue interrumpido por un chocolate en su boca siendo puesta por la albina.

De por sí el sonrojo de el chico era notable por su piel pálida ahora estaba como el caballero de la pelirroja esto llamó la atención de todos en al su alrededor muchos hombres se enojaron al ver la escena más al ver que ese grupo estaba con las one-sama y la mascota de la escuela.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban celosas y muchas también sonrojada por tal tierna escena.

—No seas tímido.—

Dijo la albina mientras se adelantaban,este solo podía aún estar sonrojado y sin agarrar el chocolate empezó a masticarlo y meterlo en su boca,resaltando su rosados labios que dejo unas pequeñas manchas de chocolate,soltó un suspiro al ver que la chica tenía razón.."¿por qué?"..era su pregunta a si mismo,el tiene miedo de los demás,era un Hikkikomori en toda regla pero siempre se esforzaba por los demás para que estén orgulloso de él,siempre pensó en los demás,..pero…nunca se paró a pensar en si mismo…ya estando en la dirección Kiba hablaba con la directora.

—Ya veo,así que sean bienvenido jóvenes,espero y su estadía sea agradable.—

Decía una mujer madura voluptuosa de pelo verde con unos lentes de color negros. Estos solo afirmaciones en aceptación por lo que decía la mujer en cambio Issei solo agradeció con palabras como "Muchísimas gracias" algo que la mujer sonrió por lo bien educado que era.

Después de salir de la oficina de la directora el castaño junto a los chicas menos Kiba fueron sus cursos,por el lado de Vali este no podía estar en la misma clase que Issei,al igual que Sairaorg este tenía que estar con Rías,la cual se sintió avergonzada por la personalidad de este mismo ya que apesar de ser carismático era algo infantil y inocente.

Este tampoco podía estar en el curso de Issei lo cual ambos se preocuparon le pelirroja al notar esto decidió pedirle a Koneko la cual era la albina en cuidar de Issei ya que este estaba en su mismo Curso 1-A ese curso era el que decíamos.

—Mm…—

El castaño pequeño estaba mociendose incomodo frente de la puerta la cual Koneko toca y sin decir nada toma de la mano al chico el cual la mira sonrojado,cuando estuvo por hablar se abrió la puerta mostrando a un profesor joven de maso menos veintitrés años de edad,este sonrió al verlo

pero noto como estos estaban agarrados de las manos.

—Que tienros,que bueno que hallas encontrado una pareja Toujou-chan.—

La mencionada se sonrojo pero aún con esa inexpresiva cara negó alegando que era un nuevo estudiante cosa que este sonrió complacido al ver que el chico era nuevo,así entro con la albina dejándolo solo al castaño ya que el profesor necesitaba anunciar su llegada a los estudiantes.

Ya pasando el tiempo de el anuncio hizo una seña que el pasara,al principio este dudo y pensaba irse a casa pero recordó que le prometió a su madre estar en la académica lo cual suspiro y con determinación paso al salón.

Ya estando dentro los alumnos lo miraban,muchos de ellos se sorprendieron por su apariencia uno diría que era un chico delicado con solo verlo por su pálida piel pero no lo era al ver esos ojos eterocrhomanos,muchos al ver esos ojos de dos diferentes colores se enbelezaron,no era normal ver esos ojos en su academia.

—Bueno chicos,el será su nuevo compañero,tengo entendido que es su primera ves en una escuela ya que cuando el era menor no pudo ir a una por estar enfermo. Ya que esa enfermedad tenía que ser tratada cuidadosamente y no podría salir mucho.—

Decía el sensei mientras todos lo miraron de nuevo para pasar su miradas en el chico el cual estaba parando enfrente de él pizarrón,las personas empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que su profesor decía,issei lo miro al principio dudando pero después noto que eso era una mentira de sus padres para que el no destacara.

Después de que el profesor dijera aquello este lo miro,señal con una mano que se presentara,algo que incomodo bastante al pequeño castaño de cola de caballo.

—(Parece una chica…)—

Pensaba uno de los chicos mientras miraba al pequeño,en si muchos confundirla al chico con una chica ya que nació con el rostro de su madre,era todo un bishoune,si un Bishoune otaku gamer,algo que a muchos no le agradará seguro,o talvez a algunas si. De el lado de las chicas lo miraban con atención,era claro que pensaban igual incluso pensaron que era muy lindo si llegase a ser un chico.

—M-m-mi nombre es Issei Hyodou,u-un gusto,¡P-por favor!,¡cuiden de mi!.—

Dijo al fin con un sonrojo mientras hacía una reverencia para sus nuevos compañeros. El silencio reinó por un momento tal silencio hizo que Issei se pusiera incomodo y también se asustará pensando que algo malo hizo.

—¡KYAAAAAAAA!—

—¡NOOOOOOOO!—

Era el grito de los alumnos,las chicas gritaban con unos sonrojos mirando al pequeño al darse cuenta de lo tierno que era,en lado de los chicos muchos gritaron de decepción al ver que era un chico no una delicada chicas,pero pocos se sonrojaran también por la escena.

Muchos y muchas pensarán que era tierno más esa aura de inocencia que daba,se ve que nunca a echo algún mal..o…eso pensaban..

—¡Calmados todos!—

Grito y ordeno el profesor,logrando su cometido algo que Issei aún sonrojado se sorprendiera por tal respeto que tenían al profesor,después este mismo lo miro algo que el también lo mira dudoso.

—Por favor,toma asiento la clase está por empezar.—

—S-si A-arigato—

El castaño dijo con educación algo que al caminar sonreirá al profesor,pensando que era educado noto como el castaño se acercó a un asiento junto al lado de la ventana en el fondo de la clase bajo las miradas de todos,"¿tan lejos?."pensó al ver que hizo lo más posible de alejarse de sus compañeros. Noto como este los miraba con algo de temor.

—Ya veo….,¡Bueno clase hoy empezaremos con Matemáticas!.—

Dijo lo primero en un susurro para después alzar la voz llamando la atención de todos los alumnos,muchos lo miraron disgustados por ver que materia era la que estaban por estudiar. De lado de la Albina esta se acercó donde el chico y le dio un cuaderno,este la miro algo tímido y con confusión en sus ojos.

—Son los apuntes,toma,sempai—

El castaño sonrió con alegría algo que muchos junto a la albina jurarian a ver visto flores de cerezo al su alrededor.

—Gracias..¡espera!,¿S-sempai?…—

Lo mira sin entender pero después se da cuenta.

—Se quien es el que está dentro tuyo,Sitchefz-sama nos dijo todo personalmente..—

—Y-ya veo…Sircherzf-otousan les dijo…,mm..debo hablar con el un día.. —

Susurraba para que nadie los escuchara ya que el profesor estaba dando la clase lo cual no se percata de que estaban hablando,en cambio la Albina dejó su bolso en la silla al lado de el castaño para así sentarse.

–…es verdad?,¿que es tu padrino?.—

–¿Ah?…,bueno si….—

Respondió para solamente suspirar un poco por las incomodas preguntas,más al ver que esta no lo paraba de mirar con atención en lo que hacía,de si cuidarlo era su trabajo pero así ya se estaba pasando. La clases pasan con normalidad debes en cuando algunos miraban al castaño con curiosidad otros con Interés en saber como era.

Ya el timbre de el receso sonó por toda la escuela dando fin al primer módulo de clases,ya cuando pensaba salir de el salo lo más rápido posibles no pudo ni levantarse de su asiento,ya que muchos lo rodearon mientras lo miraban,todo e hielo fue roto con una pregunta de una chica que estaba a su lado.

—¿Cuales son tus gustos?.—

Decía mientras este se incomodaba.

—¿Te gustaría unir al Club de Ajedrez?.—

Decía otra.

–¡No!,¿dime te gustaría unirte al club de Literaria?.—

Dijo por primera ves un chico de los tantos que lo rodearon,la albina se acercó y lo alejo de todos ellos con un tirón de manos. Cuando estaban por salir de el salón más chicos los rodearon.

—¿Isei-Kun?.—

Todos callaron y quietos miraron como en la puerta entraba cierto rubio de lunar. Este al ver que el nombrado estaba rodeado junto a su compañera Koneko decide acercarse.

—¿que pasa?,Isei-Kun,Koneko-chan.—

—¡Kiba-ni!.—

Grito issei saltando a sus brazos en una forma chibi,el rubio solo sonrio y lo carga como un niño aprovechando su pequeña altura de el castaño.

—Kiba-sempai,vámonos rápido.—

Este solo la siguió al ver que salía corriendo de el salón,no entendía pero miro atrás como muchos lo miraban algunas chicas con un sonrojo y corazones en los ojos,los chicos los miraron raro pero algunos fruncian el ceño en forma de celos.

Ya después de 2 minutos corriendo llegaron a la entrada de la cafetería,ambos a ser [Demonios] podían correr sin cansarse a un largo plazo de tiempo sin parar. Ya después de respirar un poco y relajarse el rubio bajo al castaño el cual los miraban avergonzado por la escena antes vista que el dio.

—Gomenazai..—

—No pasa nada Isei-kun,la vedad te quería traerte a la cafetería.—

—¿Esta es la cafetería?.—

Todos voltearon al oír la nueva voz que se hizo presente.

—Vali-San.—

Dijo Kiba al ver quien era,sin duda el nombrado Vali este solo los miro y se les acercó.

—Veo que han corrido,¿se puede saber el por qué?.—

Al decir eso todos se miraron y después de explicar todo entraron a la cafetería,muchos los miraron de nuevo,eso ya pareciera que va a ser costumbre lo cual Vali sin importancia toma de el brazo de el castaño empezando a caminar con este los otros dos los seguían justo atrás de ellos.

Cuando llegaron donde la comida cada uno elijo lo suyo,pero entre todos Vali y Issei destacaban,sus platos estaban tan llenos que parecía ser Goku y Vegeta comiendo. Esto sacó una gota de sudor en la albina en cambio Kiba solo sonreía nervioso. Cuando cada uno tomó su platos empezaron a caminar viajando por los largos de la cafetería,parecían que no estaban por encontrar un lugar algo que ya pensaban irse pero fueron detenidos por una voz.

—¡Chicos!.—

Al ver quien era el que dio el grito pudieron ve que era Sairaorg,este estaba junto a Rías y Akeno en una mesa sentados al lado de las ventanas,algo que todos exectuando Vali y la albina sonrieran,se acercaron a paso lento para poder al fin sentarse en un lugar pero el último fue Issei el cual notó que no había espacio suficiente para alguien más.

—oh….,no hay lugar…—

Susurro algo que la peli-negra notó y miro la mesa,era verdad todos estaban ocupando los último tres lugares,cosa que una pícara sonrisa saliera de sus labios y miracen al menor.

—puedes sentarte..—

—'¿mm?'...—

El castaño la miro confuso.

Pero en parte estaba feliz.

—Aquí.—

Dijo plameando su piernas,un sonrojo atómico empezó a aparecer en todo el rostro al ver donde decía,esto provocó que la azabache sonríese más.

—Que lindo,se sonrojo.—

—Akeno no lo molestes.—

Irrumpió la pelirroja con un tono molesto,algo que la nombrara sonreirá más.

—¿Celosa?.—

—¡¿Que?!.—

–¡Disculpen!….—

Antes que estas empezaran a armar Jaleo miraron al castaño el cual solo con la mirada baja sus ojos tapados por la sombra de su pelo dio un toque frio en su apariencia,la peli-negra se quedó callada por alguna extraña razón. Con un dedo apunto donde una banca que estaba afuera de la cafetería,al principio las dos no entendían hasta que el hablo.

—Hay comeré.. no quiero dar problemas...—

El dúo calló al querer objetar ya que este mismo se fue antes que hablaran,detrás de ellas se sintió una aura enojada cosa que se asustaron para darse vuelta. Era Vali el cual las miraban con ojos fríos y una aura morada a su alrededor dando una esencia de enfado.

La escena cambia a la afueras de la cafetería,issei estaba comiendo desanimado en el banco que antes había señalado,la gente al su alrededor lo miraban algunos asombrados por la cantidad de comida que este estaba devorando. Muchas de las chicas se acercaban pero notaron esa mirada de desánimo y auto autoestima baja algo que decidieron no acercarse,pero una castaña de dos cometas bajas lo miraba desde apoyada de un árbol tenía lentes rodados los cuales apuntaban a el chico que comía sin ánimos.

—…….—

Callada solo lo observaba sintiéndose curiosa por su atuendo ya que ella pensaba que era alguien de realeza,algo que no esta muy equivocada,pero en si Issei es de clase media junto a sus padres pero estos eran famosos por ser artistas tanto en el arte de la moda y las pinturas.El suspiro cansado.

—…'ahhh',la gente da mucho miedo..además que hace mucho frío.. más con este nublado clima..admito que me encanta los climas fríos.. pero….de este modo no..—

Susurraba para si mismo el castaño.

—([Aibo,no deberías desanimarte,seguro esa Demonio no lo hizo con mala intenciones,seguro solo es alguien picara.])—

Era el dragón rojo,el cual se comunicó con su actual portador en su mente.

—(No lo se….me es………….difícil de confiar...en los demás...)—

—([Lo se,pero ella es diferente..,solo conocerla más te aseguro que incluso tu corazón latera por ella,¿o quien sabe?,incluso por las demás.])—

El castaño fue llamada su curiosidad al oír lo que su amigo le decía,no entendía lo que quería decir este mismo,con cautela miro por todos lados esperando ver que no había nadie lo cual solo estaba aquella castaña que lo miraba.

—…..(¿quien sera?)—

Pensó mientras notaba como esta se hiba caminando al edificio central de la escuela,eso hizo que mirase su celular para ver la hora en el reloj miro que faltaban 3 minutos para que sonara la campana.

—Mejor me apresuro…—

Susurro para empezar a comer más rápido eso si saboreando la comida como si no fuera un mañana,ya cuando termino de comer vio que cierta loli peli-blanca se le acercaba.

Esta solo pudo suspirar para negar con la cabeza al ver que se comió todo.

—Te enfermeras si comes así..—

—oh…Gome..—

Dijo al ver que fue regañado por esta misma,ya después de llevar los utensilios a la mujer que servía la comida se fue a su salón junto a la albina,esta solo lo seguía detrás de él. Algo que le incomodaba más en ver que la gente lo seguían viendo.

Así el día paso con normalidad por así decirlo,hubo una ocasión que cierto duo de castaño y peli-plata tuvieron una de esas dichosas riñas de peleas,por así decirlo,tanto como los clubes de deporte y artes marciales tuvieron su ojos en ellos pero lo que más somprendio a todos fue que cierto castaño pequeño apareció.

—¡Ya paren!.—

Rugió este mismo asiendo que los dos lo mirasen,Vali tenía tirando de los pelos a Sairaorg el cual lo tenía sujeto de su camisa con un puño listo.

—Siempre lo mismo….—

Dijo mientras daba un suspiro de resignación.Ya pasando las últimas horas ya estaban saliendo de la academia junto a Kiba el cual por alguna razón estaban siendo acompañados por el resto de el grupo Gremory justo una limusina había llegado siendo abierto por Sakamoto el mayordomo.

—Bueno,nos despedimos.—

Dijo Sairaorg con una sonrisa típica de el.

—Esperemos que halla sido de su agrado su primer día.—

Dijo Rías mientras atrás de ella Akeno miraba al castaño que al notar su mirada la desvió con algo de sonrojo y tristeza.

—sin duda Gremory-sempai..—

Dijo Issei mientras la miraba después de lo de aquello,esta solo sonrio con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Bueno…nos despedimos Gremory.—

Dijo Vali mientras todos exectuando Kiba entraban en la limusina.

—Fuku-bochou….,le pido por favor que no se sienta mal..—

Pronuncio el rubio antes de entrar a la limusina siendo visto por Issei que miro por un segundo a la peli-negra.

—……—

Este solo en silencio sonrio bajo antes que la puerta se cerrara.

—Es un chico interesante…—

Dijo Rías mientras se despedía con la mano de la limusina que se hiba en dirección opuesta de ellas.

—si……—

Respondió Akeno pensando en ese chico,ella por alguna razón le resultaba familiar más el echo de su cola de caballo se sentía en paz y a gusto. Pero sentía que lo quería mimar y jugar con el pero…al.ver lo que paso hoy se sentía culpable.

Ya más alejado de hay dentro de la limusina estaba el grupo prro issei miraba la ventana,pensó en cierta peli-negra lo cual un sonrojo salió de este,algo que Kiba noto y sonrió ya sabiendo lo que el pensába.

《FIN LIFE 2》


	4. LIFE 3 P1

**LIFE 3–Entrenamientos y conociendo al Grupo Gremory y Sitri PARTE I**

'¡DOOOOON!'

Era el sonido de unos propulsores ser activados,el sonido provenía desde un jardín enorme de cierta mansión,una cabellera de color rubio junto a un borron de color rojo se movían con gran velocidad por esta misma. Ambas al chocarse entre sí se creaban chispas junto a un sonido metálicos al chocar, por un momento la cabellera rubia se detuvo,paso de un vista borosa a verse que era kiba que tenia en sus manos estaba una espada occidental que estaba siendo fuertemente agarrado de su mango.

—…….

Con cautela mira que el borrón rojo empieza a girar en círculos alrededor de e creando una leve estela de tierra por el aire que expulsaba, noto que los propulsores pasaron de ese sonido ruidoso an ido disminuyendo de forma silenciosa,esto dio echo una sonrisa en el rubio. Parece que estaba orgulloso de ver que ese detalle halla sido más propenso eso quiere decir que la velocidad estaba siendo aumentada tanto que puede ser a la velocidad de el sonido.

Cuando estuvo por moverse la borrón se posó a su lado con una velocidad alta para preparar un puño que estaba cubierto por un guantelete de una armadura extraña, pero con un reflejo de un caballero digno de su título lo esquiva con un salto y mientras estaba en el cielo usa el momento para con una luz roja en su mano aparece una segunda espada, pero esta era de color celeste con un mango dorado.

—¡¿qué te parece esto?!.

Grito Kiba mientras lanzaba un corte al aire para aparece un pico de hielo,este fue dirigido al donde estaba aquella mancha,era una armadura de color rojo con una forma similar al de un dragón. Con un golpe de su puño derecho destruye el hielo pero al ver el cielo donde se supone que estaba el rubio no había nada, una espada fue colocada al lado de su cabeza,sin voltearse miro de donde provenía la espada.

—Terminamos por hoy,Isei-Kun.

Decia Kiba mientras bajaba la espada antes mencionada con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer ambos entrenaban todas las mañana a una hora temprano desde hace tiempo,pero el rubio noto algo que el no se dio cuenta,en el lugar donde estaba antes de saltar para poder esquivar el golpe había un camino pequeño destruido que como si una esfera de energía gigantesca lo habría echo….

—Esta bien Kiba-ni.

Se escuchó la vos desde la armadura de color rojo,esta despareció en partículas Rojas para mostrar al castaño que miraba el ladrón verde con sus ojos heterocromanos, este soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa amargada mirase al rubio.

—¿Que pasa?.

Decía después de salir de el asombro de ver lo con sus ojos grises después de ver que podía haber pasado de recibir el golpe propinado por el pequeño castaño. Estaba él en el fondo orgulloso de ver su potencial saliendo a flote.

—No siento que mejore…, e alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] pero incompleto no siento que e mejorado…..

El rubio al escuchar esas amargas palaneas y con cierta depresión después niega con la cabeza junto a su sonrisa y acarciaba el pelo del castaño con su mano derecha, la víctima de tal cariño solo miro con esos ojos heterocromanos para solo escuchar lo que tenía que decir el chico que era su guarda espaldas.

—Muchos no alcanzaron esta fase a corta edad, eres un prodigio pero solo te falta experiencia.

Decía con una amable sonrisa de amistad y cariño Kiba.

—…como sea..

Dijo mirando otro lado Issei. Esto causó que la sonrisa de Kiba se volviera a una más complicada pero saco algo de su bolsillo el cual era un celular al encenderlo miro algo atento.

—Mm,Bueno,Isei-Kun no te sientas así además que ya son las 6:50 A.M. tenemos que preparar para ir a la academia.

Decía Kiba mientras miraba su celular que mostraba el reloj digital que llevaba en cada celular que había,por un momento el castaño solo asintió para luego caminar junto con el rubio ya más animado ya que en su academia estaba la materia de arte eso lo animaba bastante, pero mucho sabia el rubio de la baja autoestima que poseía el castañito. Al entrar a la mansión Kiba y Issei entraron al cuarto de el último para cambiarse y con sus uniformes listos, ambos al salir de el cuarto vieron a la matriarca Hyodou con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él rubio al ya saber lo que venía se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa nerviosa y complicada……

—k-Kiba-ni……….

Decía con nervios y timido el castaño menor,pero solo vio que este le respondió con esa sonrisa nerviosa, eso dio que con una incomodidad le llegara hasta para solo verse ya siendo al principio arrastrado hasta la habitación para ser cambiado por su madre, para quedar con la misma forma de vestir de el primer día que fue a la academia. Este al ver su atuendo suspiro para después mirar con tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

—Mooo,Mami.

Decía con él sonrojo el castaño junto a un puchero mientras su madre lo miraba con su sonrisa cariñosa. Era evidente que su hijo no podría enojarse con ella por los tratos dados por esta misma.

—Oka-San solo quiere que estés presentable.

—L-Lose pero ¿no puedo simplemente ir con el uniforme y solo con la camisa roja?.

Ambos hijo y madre hablaban en el cuatro mientras que Kiba estaba mirando la escena desde la entrada de el lugar con esa sonrisa,pero con un circulo de comunicación tipo mágico de color púrpura llamó su atención,al principio se asustó por la sorpresa pero como siempre se mantuvo calmado y con empezó a escuchar una vos conocida desde el circulo.

—《Veo que se están preparando,Yo y Vali ya estamos en camino a la mansión Hyodou》.

Era Sairaorg que estaba hablando a través de él circulo. Este estaba junto a Vali dentro de la limusina que Sakamato el chófer conducía mirando las calles de kuoh atento para ir rumbo a las asa fueras de la ciudad, ya que la mansión Hyodou estaba algo lejos de la comunidad de las demás personas.

Esto fue por que Sirchefz lo decidió para el bien estar de la familia de su Ahijado junto a este mismo, hubieran ataques de demonios renegados en las noches eso llevó a cabo la idea de estar lejos de la ciudad un poco estaría más seguro

—Si, y Bochou junto a las demás nos esperan,quieren que veamos la academia.

Respondió el rubio mientras veía como los dos castaños ya estaban abrazados con cariño, esa escena le dio ternura y hacer una sonrisa complacida ya que le gustaba como madre e hijo se llevaban. Ya desouda de una despedida de parte de su madre y cierta Maid fueron a la salida de la mansión, al salir de la mansión ambos rubio y castaño miraron a Sakamoto que estaba junto a la limusina de color negro de aspecto costoso. Este estaba con su traje de chófer bien acomodado para una buena presentación ya que no quería dejar una mala imagen ante sus amos,más sabiendo de la reputación de estos.

Él era de los pocos que sabían de lo cual peligroso que eran ellos,pero no les tenían miedo, al contrario el los tiene mucho cariño por ciertos acontecimientos.

—Hola Sakamato-San

Dijo Issei mientras caminaba junto a Kiba,el mencionado sonrió alegre al ver su amo estaba bien,al abrir la puerta trasera con una sola Mano se mostro dos siluetas que dejó verse con la luz de el día que entraba a la limusina,las silueta de los dos antes mencionados eran Vali y Sairaorg,estos sonríen al ver al duo que entraban a la limusina uno por uno para que el chófer cierre la puerta y caminas a su asiento de conductor.

—¡Holi!,Vali-nisan,Sairaorg-san.

Saludo animando Issei con su característico sonrojo,el peli-plata solo lo miro su sutil sonrisa para pasar a una cara inexpresiva, Sairaorg también le dio una de sus características sonrisas al castaño y rubio…..

Ya en camino con rumbo a la academia el cuarteto de chicos hablaban de cosas comunes, pero el único de estos que no hablaba era Issei que miraba pensativo por la ventana los verdes y naturales paisajes de las afueras de la ciudad de kuoh.

Podría seguir mirando con tranquilidad sin que nadie lo moleste pero su atención fue llamada por alguien.

—¿As seguido los consejos de Azazel?.

Al dar con la mirada de quienes fueron esas palabras se topó con la castaña de Vali que lo miraba bastante calmado.

—Si,…justo Hoy hemos entrenado un poco..no mucho pero un poco de lo costumbre…

—Ya veo, igual sabes como es ese viejo con sus artefactos Sagrados ya que desde que Sirchefz Lucifer le pidiera ayudarte con la [Boosted Gear] no a parado de investigar más a fondo los aparatos al igual que sus funciones. Me somprende ver que ese viejo se esfuerza sabiendo lo más flojo y vago que es, más de una ocasión Raynare y las demás le dieron una lección cuando intentaba usar te como rata de laboratorio.

Argumento Vali después de oír la respuesta de el pequeño castaño, este al escuchar aquello frunció su rostro que estaba sonrojado recordando esos momentos que cuando estuvo en las bases de Grigori como para "visitar" a el Ángel caído este último trato de meterlo en cápsulas o atarlo en unas camas, si no fuera que unas ángeles caídas que escucharon el ruido junto al forcejeo y sus suplicas hubiera sido un objeto de investigación para el actual líder Cadre.

—Y-ya veo,…¿como están de echo?.

Dijo Issei refiriéndose ante la mencionada junta a las demás con un tono cariñoso. Vali sonrió ante eso para después cerrar sus ojos ante la mirada de su hermanito.

—Están bien, igual pregunta por ti cuando pasa las semanas, te tienen mucho cariño al igual que Azazel cada ves que lee los informes que Kiba hace para dárselos a Sirchefz Lucifer que lo comprueba. Me sorprende verlo leyendo como si fuera una de las 7 maravillas de el mundo.

—Entiendo Vali-Onisan…,¿Y usted?, Sairaorg-sama.

El mencionado que escuchaba atento la conversación de estos dos amigos suyos, pero fue sacado de su escuchar por la pregunta de el pequeño. Para solo poner una mano en su mentón para poder pensar.

—Mm,Ka-san a estado aún en terapia, a pesar que halla despertado hace un año de ese letargo llamado Coma, tiene que estar bajo cuidado y revisión.

—Oh,….pobrecita. Espero y logre mejorarse, debo agradecer que Leviatán-sama halla aceptado que mi premio por haberla ayudado con su programa de televisión de unos posibles buenos comentarios para recomendación pasen a ayudar a la Matriarca Bael-sama…..

Dijo issei con una sonrisa tímida y suave por recordad como conoció a la [Maou, su imaginación le dio a pensar a una mujer fría y sin sentimientos para ver que en realidad era una hermosa amable mujer de actitud algo Infantil pero tierna ,de solo recordad de como ella lo trataba se sonrojo ya que esta ultima era muy cariñosa con este.

Mientras ambos peli castaños hablaban los otros dos también debes en cuando charlaban, pero mientras Kiba miraba por la ventana de su lado para relajarse fue llamado por su nombre por Vali

—Kiba Yuuto,Arthur quiere tener un día un duelo justo contigo, esta emocionado de encontrar un rival que rivalize su velocidad contra la de el.

Decía Vali con una sonrisa retadora,obvio que se puede esperar de un loco de las peleas insana mente mal . Kiba que estaba mirando la ventana gira la mirada gris para toparse con la castaña de él Peli-plata.

—¿Enserio?, Me sorprende ver que Pendragon-San quiera encontrar un rival, Quien diría que un noble descendiente de el rey portador de la legendaria** [Excalibur] **quiera una lucha conmigo que soy un portador de dos [**Sacred Gear[Sword Birh't] **y **[Blade sacredbih't].**

—Si, el piensa que Azazel sabe algo que nosotros no,incluso Kuroka que solo miraba los reportes que usted manda por alguna extraña razón que desconozco empieza a desconfiar se él.

Vali dijo aquella información con una vos sutil pero intuitiva, Kiba no se quedó atrás y también se puso a pensar mientras que miraba por la ventana en como entraban s la ciudad por el camino. Pensó en como conoció a issei, se conocieron cuando lo eligieron para ser el escolta de el cuando fue a ver a la [Maou] leviatán. Pero una idea o recuerdo paso por su mente, ya que una imagen de el chocando espadas con un peli-plata que no conocía en medio de el inframundo dio a conocer.

—(¿Acaso es por lo qué pasó por Kokabiel? mi **[Balance Breaker]**).

Pensó con seriedad palpada en su sentimientos, cuando Vali noto esa seriedad sospecho de él pero negó y intento llamar su atención, Antes de eso fueron Interrumpidos por la ventana de que daba al lado de el conductor. Era Sakamato que los miraba acomodando su sombrero con la mano derecha los mira.

—Valla, Sairaorg-sama y Vali-sama no están peleando…

Dijo fingiendo estar somprendido ya que pensó que realmente estarían peleando como ayer, pero a causa de eso Vali le salto una vena de gran tamaño en su frente. ¿Quién se creería él?.

—Ja..ja…ja, Muy gracioso.

Decía con sarcasmo evidente Vali. Pero Sairaorg sintió un leve tic en su ojo derecho pero decidido puso más leña al fuego con unas palabras de provocación para que el peliplata se enojase con el y intentar golpearlo.

Esto ocurrió bajo la mirada de los demás.

—¡Que va!, si quiero lo puedo vencer a este canoso de un golpe bien dado.

—¡¿Que dijiste esteroides con poco cerebro?!.

—¡..….!

Y como siempre el orgullo de Vali lo controlo, se juntaron los golpes de cada uno con dirección al otro ,pero mientras eran visto por Kiba y Issei junto al chófer este ultimo les hablo a estos dos para ignorar la riña de sus otros dos pasajeros de manera trol.

—Issei-Sama, estamos llegando a la academia por favor prepare sus cosas y por favor si necesiten que los retire o un medio de transporte llámame.

Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona pero amable hacia su amo que lo miro con una sonrisa combinada con nervios y un leve sonrojo . Pero ste responde con una educación y amabilidad natural en él.

—Y-ya veo Gracias Sakamoto-San,es usted un buen chófer lo siento si soy una molestia.

Decía con una vergüenza por la amabilidad de su chófer,este al escucharlo sonrie como el primer día por lo bien educado que era su amo, pero al oír lo ultimo responde con sinceridad.

—No es molestia amo, usted gracias a usted y sus padres tengo una buena vida desde hace 2 años, me siento en deuda…

—Y-ya veo…

Dijo Issei mientras tenía su maletín ya preparado para salir, los demás también incluso Vali y Sairaorg dejaron su disputa, para estar listos para salir pero antes que el castañito pudiera abrir la puerta el mismo Sakamato se adelantó y abrió la puerta.

La sonrisa nerviosa de el castaño era evidente, pero no se sentía ofendido al bajar de la limusina noto otra ves como el primer día los estudiantes tanto de ambos genero lo miraban atentos, ya todos bajaron de la limusina Sakamato se despide mientras hiba rumbo a la mansión Hyodou, el cuarteto se miro y al voltearse miraron como la chicas que eran Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno y Koneko Toujou se acercaron desde las rejas.

—H-Hola Buenos días.

Dijo Issie al saludar a las tres, Rias sonrió al ver el sonrojo tierno de él cuando iba a responder al saludo Akeno se le adelantó, ella se le acercó al castaño y con su seductora sonrisa de una one-sama le hablo con dulzura.

—Buenos días Isei-Kun ~, espero y hallas dormido Bien~.

—¡Ah s-si!, gracias por preocuparte Himejima-sempai…

—Akeno.

La miro más dudoso por escuchar el nombre de ella misma. Esta juro haber visto un signo de confusión en la cabeza de el castaño dando una tierna escena ante la mirada de la peli-negro, ella entendió lo que pasaba en su mente y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Llamame A-K-E-N-O fufufu

Dijo la chica coquetamente mientras que con un dedo tocaba los labios del castaño. Vali por su parte frunció el ceño molesto de que ella estuviera jugando así con su hermano...sintió deseos de darle una lección policial. Estaba listo para desollar a esta mujer.

—A-Akeno…-¿sempai?

La mencionada puso una leve cara triste,ella quería que le dijera su nombre sin honoríficos pero al parecer la educación de el chico era muy fuerte, incluso para su seducción pero cuando estaba por decir algo fue movida por Rias alejándolo de un poco de el chico, cuando la miro vio que esta estaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Te e dicho que no lo molestes, ¿Recuerdas?, Akeno….

—Fufufufu, claro que si Rías, pero es tan lindo como un Kouhai.

—Eso no te da el derecho de molestarlo.

Ambas mujeres discutían mientras Koneko estaba con los demás.

—Ya veo sempai, espero y pueda acostumbrarse a la academia.

Decía Koneko que escucho el problema de socializar de su sempai, ella desde ayer supo de eso por lo tímido que era pero nunca pensó que al final fuera un Hikkikomori como acaba de decir con burla Vali, este fue castigado con un sape de parte de Sairaorg dejándole un chichón.

—Hehe, Gomenazai .

Se disculpo Issei con una mano en su cabeza rascando su nuca con esta misma. El sonrojo le parecía ser que no bajaría nunca, más cuando la albina estaba muy cerca de él.

—Me recuerdas a Gasper-Kun

—¿Quién?.

—Un amigo

Ambos loli y shota hablaban con tranquilidad pero los otros tres miraban ambas escenas, con una tos falsa llamo la atención de las mujeres junto a la de los pequeños.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo….

Al decir eso, todos miraron su celular o reloj para suspirar con cansancio y empeñada dos a caminar por la escuela, se volvieron los centros de atención mientras que las chicas mostraban los lugares, los chicos ya conocían la cafetería, pero cuando vieron el campus notaron que un grupo grande de chicas vestidas con yukatas y Bokens perseguían a dos chicos como si fueran una estampida.

Ya que estas al seguirlos dejaban una estela de tierra por donde pasaban. Pero de manera inesperada esos dos chicos al cambiar de dirección apuntaron justo al grupo que caminaban en dirección opuestas.

—Y este es el campus, aquí los estudiantes hacen su actividades deportivas y incluso las clases de educación física—

La pelirroja fue interrumpida por una gritos de dos voces masculinas.

—¡CORRE MATSUDA, CORRE!.

—¡CORREE FOREST!,¡QUIERO DECIR MOTHOAMA!.

Al escuchar esos gritos todos al su alrededor miraron junto al castaño con los demás atrás de ellos, miraron como dos chicos al parecer estudiantes, uno tenía tanto el uniforme pero con unos lentes que resaltaban por lo gruesos que eran su pelo era de color negro casi castaño, el segundo era uno de un medio calvo de ojos color negro. Estos corrían despavoridos por que sus vidas estaba siendo Amenazadas por las féminas y sus bokens en manos.

El grupo los miro con curiosidad pero Kiba soltó un suavemente un suspiro por reconocer quienes eran.

—Eso son los famosos "Duo pervertido", son conocidos por espiar los baños de el club de kendo y sus chicas.

Explico Kiba algo nervisoso, pero noto como esos chicos por la éxtasis de la adrenalina corrían hacia Ellos, Vali y Sairaorg lo notaron para con rapidez apartarse junto a las chicas que también se dieron cuenta, pero Kiba al notar que el castaño no se había dado cuenta toma su mano dejando con la duda da un pequeño salto alejándose de él camino de los estudiantes y las furias que los perseguían.

Al pisar mal Issei se tambalea y no sabiendo donde hiba a caer cerro sus ojos pero no sintió el golpe en el suelo lo único que podría verificar era una suaves esencias que dejaba pegarse a su rostro.

—Ara, ara que kouhai más tierno.

Al escuchar esa vos familiar abrió con sorpresa los ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos color morado de la peli-negra pero antes que reaccionara noto que no solo ella sino también Rias estaba pegado a ella, ambos lo estaban abrazando seguro fue para que no se golpeara contra el suelo.

—¿Estas bien Isei?.

Decía Rias con cariño ya que acarciaba el pelo de el castaño, su sonrojo se hizo presente al ver como estaban todo por querer alejarse de el camino de los estudiantes enfurecidos por los dos pervertidos. Con un suspiro de sus rosados labios solo cierra sus ojos nuevamente y asiente ante la vista de las dos mujeres.

—S-Si…gracias...m-muchas gracias..Sempais..

—Lo siento Isei-Kun.

Al escuchar esa suave vos miro se volvió para ver que cierto rubio, este lo miraba nervioso y incómodo por la situación que quedo su amigo. En la posición que estaba.

—No pasa nada Kiba-ni.

Con amabilidad respondió a su amigo, el rubio sonrió al escucharlo pero su sonrisa pasó a una con nervios algo que el pequeño mirara lo que e estaba mirando. Tarde reacciono al ver que su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de las dos mujeres, el sonrojo aumento de manera más fuerte.

—¡Lo siento!

Se separo las dos mujeres para hacer una reverencia algo que llamó la atención de estas, sonrieron al verlo así se veía muy lindo para ellas al parecer que se comportará de esa forma.

—oh tranquilo Isei-Kun no hay problema, ya que podemos hablar tranquilos en el club.

Decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable junto a la peli-negra atrás de estos tres los demás los miraban con confusión y algunos con gotas de sudor, vali miraba algo molesto ya que no le gustaba que dejen en ridículo o así decirlo pero pasando unos minutos toda estaban en el club de el oculto.

—([Aibo, ¿Podemos hablar?]).

Era el dragón galés que le habló a su actual portador, el pequeño castaño al oírlo se llenó de curiosidad por saber que quería su compañero.

—(Claro Draig-San dígame, ¿Qué necesita?.)

Le respondió mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente con los ojos cerrados pero alguien lo observaba desde donde el estaba sentado un sofá de color café que era parte de el club.

–([Eh sentido una presencia Dragonica que no es de Albión]).

Al escuchar aquello se detuvo su mano que bajaba sosteniendo la taza que llevaba el chocolate, la albina que era que lo observaba desde otro sofá de el club, cierto peliplata noto aquel actitud de su hermano algo que Albion también noto que su rival estaba serio dentro de su [Sacred Gear]. Algo que también analizo el ambiente y noto aquella aura que el conocía junto al dragón Gales.

—Mm, me pregunto cuando llegara Sona, esta tardando mucho.

Decía Rias con algo de pereza sin cambiar su sonrisa calmada mientras Akeno sonrio con su habitual sonrisa al escucharla río algo divertida.

—¿Artículo 14?..., ah ya recuerdo.

Decía Kiba leyendo un mensaje de su celular al lado de el castaño que gracias a eso fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

—El copyright, ¿No?.

—Si es algo molesto que casi todo tenga copyright.

Siguió Issei mientras miraba también el celular de Kiba que leía una notificación de una música que el subía a su canal de YouTube de música en uno de sus vídeos, el rubio susurró algo desanimado que le podrían cerrar su canal de más de 1.450 suscriptores.

—Ya que veo de tus suscripciones, todas son mujeres mayores y jóvenes.

Decía el castaño somprendio mirando la lista de suscriptores de su guardaespaldas más en ver los comentarios de los vídeos que decían que él era muy guapo lindo y educado. Kiba notando eso sonrio con una sonrisa nerviosamente trato de cambiar de tema.

—Lo bueno de todo que tendremos una reunión de las facciones Biblicas para tratar un tema, este tema te gustará mucho la verdad ya que necesitamos la presencia de el [Sekyriuutei] y él [Hakuryuuko] para eso.

—¿Y-Yo?.

Se señala a si mismo por oír lo que decía el rubio.

—¿Yo también?.

Dijo Vali levantándose de el sofá que estaba sentado por oír también que se necesitaba de las presencias en la futura reunión.

—Si así es Vali-San, Azazel-sama será usted uno de sus escoltas es normal que también se requiera tu ayuda.

Respondió Kiba sonriendo divertido con su actitud de caballero suave. El castaño siguió tomando su chocolate caliente pensando en lo que dijo el antes mencionado, su padrino estaba como el actual Maou Lucifer pero para él nunca podría ser un hombre de temer por que detrás de su seriedad es un señor amable y dulce que solo quiere proteger a su familia es normal que no desearía la guerras al igual que Azazel y Michael, este último lo conoció una ves que en su mansión apareció en una noche pudiendo conicerce.

—(Seguro que será un tratado de paz, Michael-sama y Azazel-sama prefieren La Paz antes de la guerra igual que Sirchefz-Otousama.)

Antes que pudiera hablar con sus pensamientos la puerta de el club fue abierta por una chica de pelo negro largo con gafas azules algo que Kiba al verla se quedó callado por verla, detrás de ella entro otra chica peli-negra de lentes rosados junto más chicas y un joven rubio de ojos grises, el cual Issei y los demás chicos.

—¡Saji-San!.

Grito Issei feliz corriendo Asia el chico que reacción asombrado al ver al pequeño,el cual recibe con un abrazo amistoso bajo la mirada de sus acompañadas que miraban con sorpresa ya que no conocían al castaño de coleta.

—valla valla, si es el portador de Vitra.

Dijo Vali acercándose a los dos chicos con una sonrisa, otra ves Kiba sonrio con su habitual sonrisa al acercase a los chicos junto a Sairaorg.

—El trio Dragón conocido como [Dragón Tree] esta junta de nuevo.

—No se sabe Sairaorg-San además parece que Genshirou-San es un Demonio por su aura, y creo saber el por qué.

Decía Kiba al escuchar lo que había dicho primero Sairaorg pero la de gafas rosadas acomodarse estas mismas mientras las demás de el grupo Gremory se acercaban y la pelirroja se puso al lado de esta misma. Cosa que los chicos y las chicas mirasen a las dos.

—Saji,¿acaso conoces a los nuevos estudiantes?.

Pregunto con seriedad la peli-negra dejando tieso al rubio mencionado con el castaño aún en brazos.

—K-Kaichou...e-el es el que les hable a ti y a Fuku-Kaichou.

Decía con nervios el rubio mientras que dentro de el un dragón negro se reía de la situación de su portador. En cambio el castañito se miraba confuso por el actuar de su amigo rubio pero se separo con cuidado para mirar a la peli-negra pero al ver que este la miraba le devolvió con una dura mirada causando temor en el pequeño.

—Sona el es Issei Hyodou.

Dijo Rias notando la dura mirada de Sona sobre el castaño cosa que está la miro sorprendida para ver otra vez en issei que ahora estaba detrás de Vali el cual miraba con enojo a la chica.

—...Bueno, a que hemos venido ya que somos demonios el clan Sitri.

—..espera, ¿Conoces a Serafall-sama?.

Le pregunto el castaño con asombro la chica al escuchar el nombre de aquella persona se tensó, Rias sonrio divertida tapando con su mano su pequeña boca por aguantar la risa que trataba de escapar de ella.

—...es mi hermana.

—...Sonatan...

—¡N-No me llames así!.

Grito avergonzada la penilegra mientras algunas de sus mechones de su cabello salían o se levantábanos de puntas arriba de los nervios.

—¡G-Gomenazai!.

Grito con un sonrojo de la vergüenza por la timidez que consumía su cuerpo y mente por su forma Hikikomori de ser.

—¡jajajaja!.

Todos soltaron una risa por lo divertido que era la escena tanto lo era que muchos pensaban en como si fuera una de esas escena tipo anime que solo salen las de comedia y romance.

—¡Cambiando de tema!, Vien por que tenemos que hablar de un tema.

Así también el tiempo paso Sona y Rias hablaban de un tema que era sobre las desapariciones de posibles portadores de **[Sacred Gear]**, mientras hablaban estas dos con sus vicepresidentes el castaño hablaba con los tres chicos de el grupo mientras las demás chicas hablaban pero el rubio de ojos grises junto miro al castaño.

—Una pelea ¿qué te parece?.

Dijo Saji mirando al castaño, algo que Kiba escucho los miro para pasar su mirada en Vali que el sabia que era un loco de las peleas al igual que Sairaorg que era un experto en artes marciales, la mirada de estos últimos sus miradas fueron las de una con sed de batallas y depredadores sedientos de sangre.

**Fin LIFE3 PARTE I**


End file.
